Morphing Snowflake
by ebgb08
Summary: Riddick catches a girl pickpocketing and  tells her she is to serve on his ship in payment for the slight against him, set right before Pitch Black and will have an OFC when Pitch Black begins may contain explicit content dis: I DO NOT OWN!no money gain
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Easy Pickings

Working the streets as a pickpocket came so easy to me it wasn't even funny. Picking out the easy targets as well as the not so easy was a thrill, but also a lifesaver. Sliding quickly between bodies milling about the busy streets no one even felt me as I weaved my way in and out, being as I was very slight in stature at only five foot two and maybe weighing a hundred pounds soaking wet was a good thing for me, even if I didn't always like it.

Spotting a positively gigantic man wearing goggles walking slightly ahead of me who looked like a con and had a slight chip sized crease in his pocket made me smile slightly before breezing by him causing my waist length dark brown hair with natural red auburn highlights to flutter past him feeling slightly nervous about him being so big, but knowing he would only feel my hair brush him on my way by and not my very fast and very agile hand.

When I realized I was being followed I casually glance in a nearby window and notice with a shock that the huge man was following me looking extremely pissed off. Not waiting to see what he would do to me in his rage I took off to the nearest ally knowing if I could make it up the fire escape to the roof I could lose him. Flying past people I ran as fast as I could, which was fast, as I have never once been caught even though loads of people have tried. I round the corner into the ally and grab hold of the fire escape and pull myself up the first six rungs like a monkey before I'm tugged down and into a pair of steel trap arms before being pushed, slammed more like, into the building next to us. Struggling I wiggle around violently trying to escape before falling limp hoping he was an idiot and would let me go thinking I was settling down finally. When instead I felt his arms lock into place I start to feel panic creep over me like a gelatinous malignant sludge itching to pull me under.

As I feel a rumble at my back I jerk myself out of my self induced hysteria and listen to the giant at my back. "You think you can steal from me little girl? I think not, hand it over, now" feeling indignant at being called a little girl, I was seventeen damn it! I carefully let my death grip off his arms which were around me, one around my throat and one around my waist, up and reached into my bag, pulled the chip out and held it up for him to take. When his lower arm came up and grabbed it I carefully let my hidden blade in my boot come out before swinging my foot back hoping to catch him unawares and get him to drop me. Before I knew what had happened his other hand came out of no where and grabbed my leg, pulled off my boot and slammed his entire length against me this time causing me to whimper slightly in pain, and though I wouldn't admit it partially in arousal which just made me loathe myself even more for feeling that way when I was most likely about to be murdered. Feeling what felt like his entire body flex around mine and then his nose caressing the junction of my shoulder and neck with a deep inhale I shivered slightly before forcibly stilling.

"Hmmmm, does this excite you little girl? Having me push you up against a wall with your life in my hands," at this I noticed he had a shiv tapping on my stomach causing my eyes and hands, back to their death grip on his arm, to flutter in sheer panic, my inner voice screaming at me not to go like this, not to be complacent as I died. His deep velvety contralto voice almost sending me into convulsions as he made a very slight cut on my stomach making me let out a low keening whimper. The only consolation I had was that he didn't seem 'excited' by having me completely helpless, which was amazing as I didn't know any man who had that kind of self control, not in this galaxy at least. Snapping back to paying attention as he started speaking again I listened in groaning disbelief, he couldn't be serious! "I believe you now owe me for attempting to steal something highly valuable from me," here he pressed his thigh against the back of my knee firmly so I could feel the chip in his pocket, "as repayment you are to come work on my ship, no questions asked," the amusement rolling off of him made my wide eyes wider.

Oh, crap! He's a slave trader! Was my first thought, before I realized if he was he would have already, 'tested the goods' so to speak. Then what did he want? No way was I gonna be used as some sex toy for him! Taking as deep a breath as his arm would let me I calmed myself and thought it through, what else was I going to do? Stay here with my father and be a 'whore' and pickpocket for the rest of my days? At least this way I might be able to escape somewhere in the future and make my own life for myself. I really had nothing to lose and really, who was I kidding this guy wouldn't let me leave without some form of retribution it was better to have a chance at getting him back later when he was sleeping or something. Slightly nodding my head to show my agreement I heard his deep rumbling chuckle roll through me before he squeezed me in warning and dropped me. Instead of falling on my arse like he probably expected me to I landed lightly on my feet and pirouetted around to face him with large almond shaped violet eyes taking in his shined eyes and his goggles which were now on top of his head. My stomach dropped out from within as I recognised him to be THE Richard B. Riddick I swayed once before wrapping my arms around my waist and standing my ground. Was that approval in his eyes? What the hell? No, must just be a trick of the light, don't be ridiculous.

Seeing him giving my so called 'houri', or voluptuous and alluring, body, at least so I'm told anyway, I don't really understand it, but whatever, an unfathomable look, I lifted my chin and made it completely obvious I was doing the same to him. As I was being facetious anyway I decided to really look at the infamous Riddick and took in his stoic face with his glowing mercury eyes and bald head to his thick sinewy neck to the extremely broad muscled shoulders and huge arms wide chest covered with a black tank top his thin tapered waist and dark tan cargo pants with strong muscled legs and his black combat boots that looked like I could fit both of my feet in one. I trailed my eyes back up slowly retaking everything in, noticing a scar on the outside of his right hand before settling on the front of his pants, taking an involuntary step back when I realized I could see the outline of him through his pants which is usually hard to do when a guy is in cargo pants as it can hide, a LOT. So that put him in the extremely HUGE category something I just knew would never fit inside me, no matter how he might try, hearing a chuckle, more like felt it geeze he sounds as if a land slide just happened inside him, I looked back up at him, set my jaw and lifted my chin.

"See something you like kid?" Scowling at his amused look I spat out "Hell no!" immediately his face was wiped clean like a slate. He took a step towards me before tilting his head to the side and asking, "What's your name and how old are you girlie?" I was startled enough to answer truthfully, like a complete and total moron, "Brooklyn Keelie West seventeen years old, why?" As soon as I said it I groaned and felt like banging my head against the wall...repeatedly, what the hell did you go and do that for? Now he'll know everything about you before the night is up!

Noticing he was staring at me I snapped out, "What?" Faster than I could blink he was on me pressing his body firmly against mine and his arm pressed against my throat, as he growled into my ear "Don't get sassy kid I'm giving you the chance to go home and make whatever excuses you need to and meet me at the docks tomorrow, don't make me change my mind! You're not coming back so I'd suggest you make some damn good excuse I don't want anymore damn mercs on my ass. And don't even think about not showing up cause I will find you." With that Richard B. Riddick turned and walked away, more like prowled my mind supplied, oh shut up! Something like relief rushed through me though at the thought of never returning here, at least I wouldn't have to live in this cesspit that human kind had regurgitated and tossed to the outskirts of the universe. Easing my way back towards home I never noticed that Riddick followed me that night, so what I thought was now forever in my past, would come back to haunt me out in space in the form of the flesh encased steel body that was Riddick.

TBC

AN: Hey guys! for any of you who have read my other stories SORRY! My computer crashed and now I'm gonna have to go back and redo the chaps I lost but hey! I had this plot bunny hopping around in my head all day so decided what the heck I'll go ahead and write it. I'm gonna go do some errands then I'll put up the 2nd and maybe third chap of this story hope you guys like! :P PLEASE R&R! I love all kinds of feed back! :D 


	2. last call

AN: Hey guys sorry I didn't get to actually upload this on the same day :P that's the last time I promise to upload something on a deadline hehe oh well I hope you guys aren't too mad though it does mean this chap is a little bit longer! I wish to thank Zen007 cause I was starting to think nobody would like it! lol oh well heh :P here goes

Chapter two: last call

As Brooklyn left the ally with the world renown criminal behind she took off in a full out sprint as she could tell she was going to be late getting home. Riddick followed on silent feet and watched as she slipped carefully through a doorway of a dilapidated apartment complex and leaned against a nearby wall to listen to the hushed conversation going on just inside the doorway.

"Brooklyn! Where have you been? Already you have lost me money tonight, for that you aren't to come back till you have a thousand creds! Get me my money girl or I'll call the mercs on your sorry ass and tell them you killed your mother," the smug sounding voice was nasally and had a slight whine to it and made you think of a greasy creepy janitor in a mental health institute, or the crazy house as it is more widely known.

Riddick frowned thinking he was going to have a kid that was willing to kill even her own mother before he heard the panicked exclamation from Brooklyn, "What do you mean? Mom's fine! I didn't kill her at all and I never would!"

There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a slight thud of someone falling against a wall or counter, "you do not talk to me that way girl! Your mother is just a whore and if I decide she is no longer worthy of my presence I will kill her if I want to, you taking the fall would just be the icing on the cake! Now get out and do your rounds whore, I will not tolerate your ugly face any longer. GET OUT!"

Hearing scrambling coming from within Riddick sank back into the shadows even more, and watched as a grim faced Brooklyn slipped from behind the grungy door and set off at a quick pace to where supposedly her rounds usually took place. Stalking after the most assuredly not ugly girl was amusing as she kept tensing the muscles in her neck as if she could tell someone was tailing her but she was determined not to turn and check it out.

Walking to her normal 'work' area next to a dim street light Brook leaned against the pole and made sure only a sliver of her stomach was showing, knowing from experience that it intrigued more men when they were left guessing, but also showing at the same time that she had a very fit body and her tan was seemingly _everywhere. _Waiting was half the work, as her nerves sometimes would make her panic and tense up causing prospective customers to flee. As this was sometimes an indication of someone with the crautch, a decidedlyrepulsive disease that was highly contagious and caused the organs to literally melt over the space of six to nine months. She tried not to do so and made sure her whole body stayed relaxed.

When her first prospective customer came around she slid her hand sensually up his arm and whispered in his ear, "I am clean and tight and like it rough. I might be expensive but I'm also the only one on this side of town clear of any diseases I have a test that shows exactly that and you can see for yourself. I'm also very good at making it stay interesting and will keep your attention if you take me tonight. My limit is two hours and I can make it the best lay you've ever had. If you like your whores younger," here Brook paused hesitantly and Riddick tensed slightly. "I have a younger sister who is a virgin and clean as well. Though for her it is triple the amount."

The prospective customer by this point had a raging hard on and had to shift himself with a grunt, "I will pay triple for the little slut if I can tie her down. How much?"

Cringing slightly Brook took a quivering deep breath and whispered, "two thousand five hundred creds for two hours, and you are to prepay and put it in a credit chip into a pre-arrangement lock which will only open once the you are satiated and will only open for Keelie, my little sister." By this time Riddick was furious with the girl for being willing to sacrifice her little sister in order to get money and tensed as he followed the two up to a nearby hotel room. Stalking into a nearby shadow he waited for the moronic girl to leave the hotel room again and shakily make her way to the communal bathroom down the hall. When he slipped in behind her he almost moved forward before he noticed Brook was making sure there wasn't any surveillance or people in the room before slipping her clothes off. Cocking his head to the side he took in the fact that, yes, she was tanned in _every _place on her body. Taking in the pert c-cup breasts as they rose and fell with each shuddering breath she took he smirked as he let his eyes freely roam her body. When she started shrinking he slid further back into the shadows in shock, a morpher! They were thought to be extinct! No way could this girl be one! She should have shown up on the proximity scans done every year universe wide.

Looking at the now nine-year-old child it was obvious she had somehow found a way around the scan. He watched as she finished shrinking and pulled a small school girl outfit from her bag and put it on before packing her clothes back into the bag and made her way back to the hotel room. Slipping into the room he settled into the darkest corner and watched the girl, now Keelie, play the innocent child and blush and shiver under the disgusting mans hands.

"Yes, you are delightful aren't you? Do you know what is about to happen child?" As the whispery excited voice slithered around the room 'Keelie' shyly nodded and replied, "Yes sir, I become a woman today!" excitement injected here. "My sister said I could learn how to do her job!" With wide eyes she looked up hopefully at the grungy man, "is she right? Will you show me how to?" Riddick arched an eyebrow at the completely believable acting and settled in to see what would happen.

Chuckling slightly in delight the man picked the child up, laid her on the bed roughly, and started running his hands all over the girl before slowly placing his hand under her skirt, "Yessss, I will show you every aspect of her job tonight and I shall enjoy it very much." Riddick tensed in rage and prepared to spring forwards to drag the disgusting man off of the child in order to one, slice the man open groin to throat and two, shake some sense into the child when a slight movement caught his eye, feeling the urge to laugh he watched as a small hand pulled a syringe from her skirt, plunge it into the mans neck and scramble out from under the 'man'. As she got out Riddick saw that the man had managed to rip the childs underwear off of her before she had plunged the needle into him, which seems to have had a hallucinogenic in it causing the man to ram himself down onto the mattress and mutter crude words to where he thought the child was placed.

When the child scrambled into the furthest corner of the room shaking in terror and tears streaming down her face to wait out the drug in order to complete the deal, Riddick thought about showing himself to her to see what her reaction would be but decided against it. As the two sat in the shadows listening, and watching in Keelies case so that she didn't miss her cue to get into the restraints connected to the headboard, the grunts and thumps filled the room. Finally, when Keelie saw that the mans left butt cheek jumped three times in succession, obviously the cue, she made her way to the bed with a small dark bag clutched tightly to her chest. She slid under the man and placed first her legs into the restraints, then spilled a dark fluid, a slight sniff told him it was blood, so that it covered her vagina and legs, on the bed and on the mans leaking cock, before placing her hands into the restraints and morphing her body to look as if it had newly forming bruises and scratches on her body to make it look realistic. The foul man finally came and 'pulled out' coming out of the drug induced hallucination, patted the childs cheek, placed a bruising kiss on Keelie's mouth, even though she tensed up and more sobs forced there way out of her, and exited the room only pausing long enough to make sure he couldn't get his money back, and with a final grunt looked longingly back at the child now struggling to get out of her restraints and left.

Riddick watched to make sure she made it out of the restraints before following the man into a nearby ally swiftly sliding his shiv home into the mans back and shoved him in a dumpster. Making his way back towards the apartment he watched her for the rest of the night as she did the same to multiple customers as both herself, Keelie, and an older version of herself she called Jasmine. Each time she charged exorbitant prices and each time the customers checked to see if they could take it back before leaving the room.

At the end of the night Riddick watched as Brooklyn transferred a thousand and twenty two credits onto a blank chip and added the rest to a chip hidden in her snowflake necklace around her neck. As Brook made her way home she made it so she was limping and looked as if she had had several rough customers and blacked her eye out. She didn't have to make herself smell like sex as she hadn't showered after the last one and knew her dad would want evidence that she had actually gone through with it.

As she stepped into the apartment she saw her dad wanking in the kitchen, she paled as she heard what he was saying, "Damn bitch should've shut the fuck up! Did I say she could talk? NO, I didn't! Who gives a fuck if she needed to use the bathroom she should've fucking held it! I needed her fucking hole so she should've opened up and asked fucking how wide would you like me!" When Brook shakily looked around the corner of the island counter she saw her mother sprawled out on the floor with a hole in her head and a puddle of blood around her. Horror and grief crossed her face before turning stony as she placed the chip on the counter.

"I got the money you requested sir, I'll be in my room," getting a grunt in reply she took that as a dismissal and steadily walked to her room. Then she shoved her way into her bathroom, shut herself inside, turned the shower on full blast and let out a nearly silent keening sob collapsing to the ground and rocking back and forth eyes wide as tears slipped unnoticed down her face.

Riddick leaned against the wall of her bedroom and listened to the quiet outpouring of grief from within the bathroom coming from a girl who had obviously stayed strong and found an alternate way to get the money demanded of her by falsely whoring herself out and if he wasn't mistaken had made that hallucinogenic herself. Listened as that same girl broke slightly at the loss of her mother by an asshole of a father. He knew it was only slightly broken as Brook only allowed herself a few minutes of grief before she realized the time and scrambled into the shower and came out wrapped only in a towel and started frantically packing her things into a duffel bag. Riddick watched as she threw multiple shivs, all hand made, several bottles of water, freeze dried food that only needed a drop of water per bag, various sized clothes and any personal effects she might wish to take as well as hesitantly adding a lock box into the bottom corner of the bag.

Brook ran back to the bathroom, picked up her clothes and set a decontamination bulb to go off in thirty seconds, which would get rid of any of her DNA in the bath room, and got dressed in clean clothes in the bedroom before setting another bulb to go off and grabbed her bag and made her way out the window heading to the space port. As she wildly shook she made her way through the streets she got several propositions before she in an impatient move threw her hood up and picked up the pace.

At this Riddick decided she would be fine and made his way quickly back to his ship noticing the coming daylight. Coming to his ship he noticed a slight blinking light only visible to his eyes on the underside of the ship alerting him of a break in, he quietly made his way into the ship and noticed the presence of eight men stashed in places hidden around the ship. He crossed the threshold into his control room and got a flash bomb for his efforts, roaring in pain and rage he snapped and flung one of his shivs towards an area he knew one of the men to have been hiding. Moving quickly he found another one and sliced his jugular wide open. By this time the flash bomb had completely faded and it was dark once more except for the flashes of gun fire, so using this to his advantage Riddick quickly disposed of two more of the now known mercs. Then he was quickly barraged on four sides by the rest of the mercs, hit with multiple tranqs and when he still managed to take out two more though a lot slower than before he felt and heard several more tranqs hit him followed by another round and taking one more swipe which left only one merc left Riddick heard a growl of frustration followed by a quick blow to the head and then, darkness.

Brook heard the gunfire and the grunts coming from within the ship she was supposed to be on, before it went silent then, finally, there was cursing as a man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes came stomping out of the ship with a scowl on his face followed by an anti gravity stretcher with Riddick strapped to it, shackled, and with a bit in his mouth. Eyes wide in disbelief she made sure the shadows covered her before she quickly followed the man as he made his way to another much larger ship called the Hunter Gratzner, and loaded his new 'prisoner' onto his transport. She wavered for a moment in indecision before making her way to the ticket booths and buying a ticket onto the ship.


	3. Crash Landing

Disclaimer: simple terms…ME NO OWN! (sad times) lol

AN: YAY! I'm back! :D heh okay well here's this chapter I hope you guys like it I read through the reviews I had gotten when I first started this story and felt like I could keep this story going :P

PS: I kinda used some wording from my other PB fic sorry lol so please excuse that but there really is only so many ways you can write Riddicks POV as the ship is crashing ;)

WARNING: There WILL be ALL types of citrus going on! Lemons galore! In this story! (maybe not this chapter but in future there will be) So you guys have been warned! That is definitely going to be apart of this story, so all of you who want to see Riddick and Brook getting all hot and bothered for each other this is for you. Those you don't want to see that…I do not recommend continuing reading…it will only end in disappointment for ya…KAY well HERE WE GOOOOOOooooo… :P

Chapter 3: Crash landing.

Climbing into the cryo-stasis chamber assigned to her, Brook tried not to have a mental breakdown at what was likely to be a very long time in what amounted to a coffin. Yes. She was Closter phobic, and no she was not likely to be cured of that in the next twenty minutes where she would still be awake, yet essentially trapped before the crew activated the sleep sequence for the entire ship. As they had to be far enough away from the shipping lanes in order to put the ship on auto pilot and until the Captain could do so everyone was stuck in their chambers, awake. Though they had been told to attempt to fall asleep in this time, as it would make the chemically induced sleep a smoother transition, or something like that.

Clenching her fists around the straps to her bag, which she had not allowed the ever so helpful attendant to put into the cargo area, she attempted to relax her muscles starting at the top of her head and making her way slowly to the tips of her toes, and made sure she had her signal jammer still embedded into her chest right below her left collar bone. She did NOT want to be caught by the Company, they tended to shoot first and never ask questions. As she was a Morpher they would either kill her, which if they found her would be an unexpected mercy, or they would take her and keep her in some lab in the middle of nowhere to attempt to recreate what she could do, which would be excruciatingly painful.

Letting out a slow breath she calmed herself and glanced one more time at the reason she was even on this god forsaken ship, Riddick. The only person to have ever caught her pickpocketing, well noticed that she had been the one to do it after the fact anyway, she smirked to herself. She still had no clue as to why she was even going after him, she didn't owe him anything, and she certainly didn't LIKE him, blush notwithstanding. Sighing in relief as she felt the effects of the sleeping chemicals finally take effect she slipped into unsteady sleep.

```````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~````````````````````````````````````````````````!

Riddick POV:

They say most of your brain shuts down in Cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side. The animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting me with civilians, not exactly the smartest way to go. Sounded like forty, forty plus. Heard an Arab voice. Some hoodoo holy man. Probably on his way to New Mecca. But what route? Hmm? What route?

Smelled a woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. Free settlers. And they only take the back roads, good for me, potentially bad for everyone else. And here's my real problem. Mr. Johns. Blue-eyed devil. Planning on taking me back to the slam. Only this time he picked a ghost lane.

Long time between stops.

Long time for something to go wrong.

Tilting my head I caught a whiff of a familiar scent immediately placing it as the devious little pickpocket from earlier. Hmmm, I wonder what she is doing here. She should have been long gone by now, I even half expected her to take my ship, but that was definitely her.

Interesting, a slow lingering smile crawled across my face as I wondered at her reasoning for getting on this ship. She had to have known that I was on it as she was close to where I was located. Let's just wait and see shall we gorgeous? Smirking once more I slipped into a light doze to pass the time.

22 Weeks out:

A black rough blindfold hides my eyes though by now I had made a convenient slit allowing me to stare at the ship beyond my cryo tube. A metal bit wedged in my mouth lends to a perpetual grimace. A read-out shows in red flashing lights, "LOCK-OUT PROTOCOL IN EFFECT. ABSOLUTELY NO EARLY RELEASE." Snorting I look out at my fellow 'passengers' taking in the ones that had introduced themselves near my locker when they had boarded. Looking around I notice two that hadn't introduced themselves one was a kid locked in a cryo tube but didn't appear to have the outside code that the captain puts in meaning the kid was a stow-away.

And the second was my little pickpocket. Heh, she would not like me calling her little even though she obviously was. Settling back and bracing myself I got ready for the crash landing, I wouldn't want to die before collecting on my payment of ship keeping duties from her now would I? I smirked as the landing broke my door open and went to take cover in the pipes in a lower deck.

~!########$$$$$$%%%%%%^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&******((&())_)))))))))))))))(*&^%$############

Normal POV:

Being jerked out of cryo sleep was a harsh way to wake up, even if you hadn't been as deep as everyone else was. The blinking red lights and the sharp thrashing of the ship around her was like giving her a toe tag for the morgue with her name on it, obviously something had gone wrong. The whole ship gave a great tug before it felt like something broke loose and then again, and again before there was a grinding from the direction of the cock pit and she glanced up sharply to see the face of a fiercely determined woman reaching for a switch, which Brooklyn vaguely recalled as a purge switch, causing a jolt of pure terror to shoot through her thinking that she was going to shot out into space like old trash because someone of the crew had screwed up.

But then there was a man looking equally determined but with a grim look on his face as he jammed a metal pole in the doorway causing the purge to be cancelled. Brook sighed in relief just before the ship crashed, skidded across the surface of the planet, and she was pulled into blackness once more. Though not before seeing the horrifying sight that she was the last of the pods yanked from the rest of the ship that had not been purged, and thinking it was just her luck to have been saved by the man with the pole just to die anyway cause the ship decided to skid on the side her cryo chamber was located.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW! Lol cool well I hope you like this chapter! It's been awhile I know :P but I lost my muse for this story a while back and just recently found it again :D Let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm back :P I like this fic so I'm going to try to finish it so here's to many more chapter's to come :D

PS: I do not own

WARNING: There WILL be ALL types of citrus going on! Lemons galore! In this story! (maybe not this chapter but in future there will be) So you guys have been warned! That is definitely going to be apart of this story, so all of you who want to see Riddick and Brook getting all hot and bothered for each other this is for you. Those you don't want to see that…I do not recommend continuing reading…it will only end in disappointment for ya…KAY well HERE WE GOOOOOOooooo… :P

Chapter 4:

Groaning Brook torturously came awake with a slight jerk just to hiss in pain as she had a major headache, though relatively unscathed, thank you cryo pod, she still had a small gash on her head and second degree burns on her left arm from where the cryo pod had ripped open a little causing some of the burning debris to get her. Lifting her hand she gently touched it before quickly deciding that was a bad idea and stopped. Laying still for a few minutes she pulled the release handle which, miraculously, had stayed intact and sat up.

Looking around she stared in disbelief at the flaming crash site laid out before her, everything looked destroyed beyond all hope of saving making her glad she had kept her bag with her knowing it could be what saved her from death in the desert type environment around her. Seeing the three suns above her caused a slight groan to escape her at the thought of being in that heat with her newly acquired burn. Shakily standing and stumbling out of the pod she turned to see the main part of the ship about a mile ahead of her pulling another groan from her. Pulling on her bag she reluctantly started walking towards it knowing if anyone could have survived that crash it would definitely be Riddick, and maybe some others had made it as well, causing her steps to quicken.

Hopefully Riddick stayed out of the way so as not to get caught again, "yeah right." Brook scoffed at the thought of Riddick staying out of trouble. Coming close enough to be heard if she shouted she yelled out, "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello!" Hearing a shout she looked to the right where it had come from to see a young girl with very short hair pointing at her and saying something to someone on top of the ship before running towards her. Smiling faintly she waved slightly before stopping as the blonde man who had captured Riddick came running around the corner with his gun drawn scowling.

"What the hell kid! You can't just go running off like that it could have been Riddick. Do you seriously want to die?" the grumbling voice of the merc caused her to tense slightly before she made herself relax and continue towards them forcing a confused look onto her face.

"We had a convict on board? Why wasn't I told that when I bought my ticket! I wouldn't have taken this flight! You mean I could've avoided all of this crap if the stupid cashier had done his freaking job!" Brook forced a scowl onto her face as she came even with the kid and canted her hip to the side placing her hand on it in 'anger'. She watched as interest came into the watery blue eyes as he gave her a slow look over, lust entering his eyes as he took in her form before she cleared her throat irritably.

"Yes well it's too late to do that so might as well come meet the rest of the survivors, we were just about to go looking for water and Riddick. You can come with us if you'd like." The undertone of an order caused her shoulders to tense up slightly before she relaxed them and decided she would wait till there were more people around to contradict him.

"Hey, hey! My name is Jack B. Black! What's your name?" the young voice of the girl beside her caused her face to relax and a smile came up as she realized the girl was pretending to be a boy.

"Hello Jack! My name is Brooklyn Keelie West nice to meet ya! Where were you headed before this mess up happened?" letting her eyes roam the young girl for any injuries she relaxed as she didn't see anything too bad just some scrapes and bruises.

She got a blush in return as Jack shrugged sheepishly then said, "Dunno, just getting out to see the universe you?"

Brook shrugged nonchalantly so as not to draw suspicion then said, "New Mecca, I have some friends going to Uni there." By this time all three had rounded the ship to see about eight people heading towards them before stopping seeing as they all were now safely in view. She took in the two in front, the blonde she had seen almost purge them and a holy man with three boys right behind, a woman and man in leather that looked like settlers, and a portly man with glasses that looked to have a nervous twitch about him.

"Hello! Welcome! Allah be praised! Another has been spared, what is your name child?" the man in the holy robes asked.

In slight disbelief at being called a child so soon after Riddick she glanced down to be sure her D-cup breasts were still intact, before shaking her head disgruntled and answered, "Brooklyn, but you can call me Brook everyone does. And you?"

This got her introductions all around the holy man being, Imam, his boys Suleiman, Hassan, and Ali. The blonde woman was introduced as the captain, so not true Brook griped in her head, whose name was Carolyn Fry, the portly man as Paris P. Ogilvie, and the two settlers as Shazza and Zeke, then the merc was finally named as William Johns.

Smiling Brook said, "It's nice to meet you. Now what is this I hear about Riddick being out and about?" Causing the others to stiffen and look around as if just saying his name was enough to bring him out in a murderous rage or something. Brook barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes then listened as they told her about finding the bit in the direction of sunset and how Johns said Riddick was headed in the direction of sunrise and how they had put a scouting party together to go looking in that direction for water and would she care to go with them or stay behind and help with salvaging anything they could get their hands on.

Finding her way out of going she quickly opted to stay behind with Jack, the two settlers, and Paris before Johns could make her go with them causing him to glare in her direction at being thwarted from whatever he had wanted to do. Brook just turned to follow Jack as she was tugging on her wrist jabbering on about how excited she was and wasn't Riddick just soooo cool? And how Brook was just gorgeous and how had she managed to keep her hair looking so pretty through that whole crash and the dust flying everywhere?

Brook had a bemused smile on her face and didn't even try to answer any questions as Jack seemed content to just talk rapidly without any answers. Shazza soon broke through Jack's rambling and put them to work gathering any supplies they might find useful before Jack hushed them causing them to still in curiosity letting them hear the rustling and labored breathing of someone approaching.

What happened next was too quick to really process as Shazza lifted her pick axe and swung before stopping as Jack shouted, "STOP!" Then a gun shot and pain flared through her left upper arm right where her burn was, as Zeke shot the man point blank from the back causing the bullet to go cleanly through the man and into her arm pulling a pained scream to fall from her lips and her right to go to it before stopping as she didn't want to hurt it any more than it already was. The words from a the young girl, "It was just another passenger, you hit Brook! Oh my gods! It wasn't even him!" Caused Brook to gasp and shake a little as the man who was clearly dead was on top of her legs and she scrambled away as fast as she could with her arm hurt the way it was.

Brook grit her teeth then asked, "And what the HELL, were you doing going around shooting random people for?"

This got a sob and shocked words, "I thought it was Riddick! I didn't, I mean, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" then big tanned hands filled her vision as they went to her arm causing her to flinch before they could reach her and the hands to still before slowly retreating. "I'm sorry, I'm just, I'll go," A vague hand wave, then the dead man and Zeke were gone where he was supposedly going to bury the man. Shazza left quietly to grab some tweezers she had seen in a small first aid kit a little while ago and grabbed some alcohol as well.

"This is going to hurt hun. I'll be quick but I need you to not move, it doesn't look like it nicked an artery but if you move I could accidentally open one right up. On three. One, Two," a hiss issued from Brook's throat as pain seared through her arm and chest signaling the alcohol had been poured over it and the tweezers sterilizing them as best as they could be for now. Then a scream tore its way from her throat before she muffled it with her fist as Shazza couldn't seem to find the bullet causing the pain to escalate as she dug for it. Finally, the ping of the bullet hitting the floor of the ship caused her to slump in exhaustion then whimper as more alcohol was poured over it and then stitched with and needle and thread Shazza had found who knows where. Her vision blacked out as the needle had to go through her burns causing even more pain, then when it was bandaged they all heard a yell and frantic shooting, causing Brook to flinch pulling another whimper of pain to be pulled from her.


End file.
